The Adventures of Jay (film)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for 2005 animated film, The Adventures of Jay. Part 1: Opening (Shows Paramount Pictures) (Shows ToonWorks Studios logo) (Shows JeremyToons Animation Studios logo) (Shows black screen) Text: Paramount Pictures presents Text: a JeremyToons Animation Studios production Text: a ToonWorks Studios film (Fades and zoom in to the book of the story) Jay: (simultaneously, imitating the singer) Once upon time, there is a kingdom, it is nice. (The page flipping until begin of the story) Larry: (off-screen) I gotta tell ya, Jay... that music always gets me right here. Jeremy: (off-screen) Me too. Jay: (off-screen) Yeah, Larry. (pause) Well, enough of that. (He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie) (Camera pulls back to show Jay, Jeremy, and Larry in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.) Jeremy: Uh, Jay? What are you doin'? Jay: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where my favorite scenes come in! Larry: (aghast) But you can't go out of order! Jay: Au contraire, my porcine friends. I've got the remote! Jeremy: But everyone's gonna get confused! Larry: Yeah! (He grabs a second, bigger remote) We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. (He begins rewinding the movie) Jay: It's not in the beginning of the story! (He pauses the movie on Michel tweaks Princess Ann's nose; the movie begins fast-forwarding again) Larry: Yes, i hope sure—the whole time! Jeremy: He right! (rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Walker shouting) Jay: Yeah, nut they don't know that! (indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Princess Ann look over the prince, with a 1-Up sound) Jeremy: Then why don't we tell them your story? Larry: Yeah! (pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of the huge vicious wolf; Jay, Jeremy, and Larry both shriek and dive under their seats) Jay: (slowly re-emerging) Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell them my story? Jeremy: Oh, i like sound of that. Jay: A little backstage tour. A story with all the adventures we have. Larry: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, y'know? Jay: Couldn't have said it better myself! (rewinds the movie again) Jeremy: Wait? So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Jay: (melodramatically) Oh, no, Jeremy. No. We seeing a different film... to begin the story. (The books plays backwards looking like a filppin over; the screen goes to black; "The" text crashes onto the screen, followed by a "Adventures of", then "Jay", followed by a diagonal line which forms the title "The Adventures of Jay" logo. Cracks appear across the screen image, and the black screen shatters and falls from the field of view in fragments, leaving a view of night) (pans down to Jay in the building) Jay: (narrating) That me, i just wanted a greatest hero of all time, more pointing, a hero who being a stand out has... (Cut to classroom) Mr. Heanson: KEEP YOU HEAD UP, JAY!! Jay: (narrating) as example as other like my friends Jeremy and Larry, unlike Mr. Heanson, who never shut up. (pauses the movie; the silhouettes and the seatbacks appear again) I know who hard my life is... Jeremy: Well, maybe you'll have to get back up again. Jay: Yeah sure, but you don't known. (clicks the remote) (Cut to hallway, the bell ring) (Cut to Jay walking) Jay: (narrating) Well, i cannot stay nobody forever, (Cut to Jay walking to his house) Right? Larry: (narrating) May (Cut to Living room) Bella: Hey, Jay. (Bella hug Jay) Jay: Bella, why you hug me? Bella: third time at last month. Jay: Oh my gosh, i smell something really good! what mom cooking? Bella: mom cooking meatball, sweet potato, bacon, (Bella talking much) chicken, ham, cake, fish, cheese ball, salad, meat, chocolate pudding. Jay: Sound loving. (cut to Jay and Tina) Jay: Tina! Tina: look Jay, I'm going to my homework, Barbie doll, watch All Grown Up! on Nickelodeon, (Tina talking much) call my friends on phone, and also call my boyfriend, get Secret Central DVD, play Barbie doll again, and other girl stuff i do. Jay: (shocked) No, no, no, no!! (Cut to Jay's room) Jay: there are no way my sister in overlate, (cut to Jay's computer) i just added Wikipedia, when life give you lemon, you buy orange juice, wait... (Jay sit upside down) that better. Part 2: All-Nighter (cut to Jeremyville) (cut to Jeremy Bird) Jeremy Bird: i'm hope i protect my egg. (Shows everyone in Jeremyville) Jay: (narrating) Jeremyville living in normal live, but it was place was for cartoon character. (cut to Jay) but i am cartoon boy. (phone ringing) (Jay pick up the phone) Jay: Hey Jeremy, what, hang out all-nighter, heck yeah, Larry and Steve will be there too, and two other guest? Yes! that so awesome, all right, later. Bella: (sad) that mean no, because remember last time. Jay: (Bella walking away) Jay: Yeah, Bella (camera closes up on Jay's face) time to do, boy do best. (cut to Jay has Universal Time) Jay: Well good thing, Jeremyville has Universal Time. now i say time. (time thought day) Jay: Nice, i got time thought globe, here i'm come Jeremy! (Jay running thought city until he find shiny light) Jay: Shiny! (The screen switches suddenly to Spongebob Squarepants intro) Painty: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! Painty: Absorbent and yellow and porous is he? Kids: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! (Jay, Jeremy, and Larry are back in the silhouetted theater seats.) Jay: Hey, what's goin' on? Jeremy: Uhh.. Larry, you're sitting on the remote. Larry: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. (He clicks the remote; we switch back to the scene of Jay teleport into Jeremy's house) Jay: AHHHHH! (Cut to Jeremy's house and Jay appears) Jay: Oh my gosh Jeremy: Glad you can come, Dude. Larry: What up, Jay. Adam: Hello Jay, my name Adam Smith Lucas: Hey there, Jay, i'm Lucas, the same name as that boy from Earthbound 3. Jay: Do you mean Mother 3 by Nintendo from Japan. Lucas: Yes, it is. Jay: Yeeaaaaahhh!! Party!! (Jay, Jeremy, Larry, Adam, and Lucas eating junk food and drink juice) Jay: Guys, look i good at doing impressed, watch. Jay: (Spongebob voice) Hi, i'm Spongebob. Jay: I'm not taken impressed on Spongebob, i'm just doing the voice impressed. i'm big fan of Spongebob. Adam: Jay, that is awesome. (Lucas running thought kitchen) Jay: i got Cynthia doll, take that Angelica! Larry: i'm so Yellow. Adam: wait a minute, it all take weeks until movie night at my house, i got any movies i have. Jeremy: (running) Oh My Gosh!, that good my parents goes to Las Vegas for two weeks. (Cut to Jeremy's room) Jeremy: i call out extra bed, guy. (Jeremy goes to bed) Jay: wait, were are pillows and blanket? (Adam goes to bed) Adam: Technology doesn't begin, macing bed maker call this life. (Jay goes to bed) Jay: Wow, it pillows for itself has macing. Larry: all this bed, all over TV, about a mouth in gold. (Larry goes to bed) amazing, so amazing. Lucas: Hey, guys, i'm back from bathroom. no way there for of bed too. Jeremy: all right, everyone thug in. Jeremy, Adam, Jay, Larry and Lucas: Good night. Part 3: Just a Dream/Strange (Jeremy turn off the light. Cut back to the theater seats and silhouettes; Jay pauses the movie.) Jay: Tonight is tonight, maybe we dream too much sleeping. Jeremy: Well, short of. But, we are heavy sleeper. Jay: Okay, No more fortune cookies for me. (Jay clicks the remote; the movie resumes.) Text: 2:00am Larry: First thing as Jeremy, i know, what i do? (Larry goes to sleep) heavy sleeper. Text: 2:01am (someone crap all over bed) Text: 2:02am Jay: (sleeping) someone just took a dump at this bed. Text: 2:04am Jeremy: (sleeping) really, there 2:03am Text: 2:05am Jay: (sleeping) get your hands off my cookie. Larry: (sleeping) I do, i think i miss that show. Text: 3:18am Adam: (sleeping) let me say something, if you say my named backward three time, you turn into animals. Text: 3:26am Jeremy: (sleeping) Molly, what happen? Lucas: (sleeping) That right, Barney, you got dead meat in 30 times!! Text: 3:59am Jay: i knew you took my limited edition plates. Text: 4:00am (someone break all plates) (Jay wakes up) (Jay pauses the movie.) Larry: Hey, that were someone who break all the plates and cup. Jeremy: Yeah (sigh). Jay: Oh, I thought i was a shocked when I awake. (The movie resumes.) Jay: wait a minute, who break all plates?! (Jeremy wakes up) Jeremy: Huh? (he turn light on) (shocked) Oh my gosh! SOMEONE BREAKING ALL PLATES AND CUP!!! (Adam, Larry, and Lucas wakes up) Lucas: I go check, guy. (plates and cup stop breaking) Jay: Phew, it finally stop. (Lucas shocked) Lucas: Uhh..... No one in the kitchen. Jay: Excuse me, no really that so strange, and some idiot forgot something. (Fades to black) Part 4: Escape (Fades to Jeremy, Jay, Larry, Adam, and Lucas in kitchen) Jeremy: Hey guys, i find this in my room. (Jeremy shows Little Tape Record) Jay: it a Little Tape Record. Lucas: someone put on your room? Jeremy: Yeah, i saw it under my bed. (Jeremy hold a Hammer to destroy Little Tape Record) Jeremy: I'm just destroy it. (Jeremy step on Little Tape Record and play song) Jeremy: Oh, sorry, i step Little Tape Record Larry: a second recording, it sound so nice. (Jeremy yawn) (Jeremy, Jay, Larry, Adam, and Lucas goes to sleep) (zoom in to Jeremy) (Fades to black) Gree Jay: (off-screen) All according to my plans! (fades and zoom out to Jeremy) (Jeremy wakes up) Jeremy: Guys, i think we fail all-nighter. (Jeremy shocked) Jeremy: Everyone gone? I guess they in my room. (Cut to Jeremy's room) Jeremy: Who move my bed and also... there a trap hole? i'm not going down there, not yet, i need to see there a bottom do it. (Jeremy drop wedding ring) Lucas (off-screen): Ow, hey look a diamond ring, i'm rich! Jeremy: Here i'm come. (Jeremy jump in hole) (Cut to Jeremy falling down) Jeremy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! (Jeremy made it) Jeremy: Whoa! Lucas: Oh my gosh, Jeremy, you alive. Jeremy: Everyone not here, how long has you been here. Lucas: About a hours. Jeremy: Lucas, it up to me and you to find Jay, Adam, and Larry. Lucas: Right, but i don't know where to look. (Voice Core appears) Voice Core: Name please? Lucas: Lucas. Voice Core: Go away! Lucas: Rude! Jeremy: Let me try something. Voice Core: Name please? Jeremy: Jeremy Carpenter Voice Core: Has a nice day (Door appears) Jeremy: I brought everyone clothes from pocket too. (Jeremy and Lucas put there clothes on) (Jeremy opens the door) Jeremy: Out we go. (Jeremy and Lucas going to the door) (door closed) Part 5: Childhood/Airport Jay: You guys are save! Nice god. Lucas: I do not know what we are? Jeremy: Well, we in the dark place. (sound of childhood) Jay: Guys, you head that? Jeremy: Sound like... Jay and Jeremy: (running) Childhood!! Lucas: (running) Wait for me!!! (door open) Jay: Oh my gosh, we're in Celetubbies land! Jeremy: The magic wind is this way! (Jay and Jeremy running for magic wind) Lucas: Guy, stop for a sec! (Jay, Jeremy and Lucas running for magic wind) Jay: This is amazing. (magic wind takes away Lucas) Lucas: I'm really sucks in, HELP!! (magic wind takes away Jay and then Jeremy) (Jay, Jeremy and Lucas fly away) Jay: Wow! Celetubbies Land is set in theme park! Jeremy: Do you mean Universal Studios Florida? Jay: Which in Universal Orlando Resort in Orlando, Florida? Jeremy: Yeah. remember when i got here in 1991. (Jay, Jeremy and Lucas fall down in Hotel. Right in the middle of the fall, Larry pauses the movie; back to the silhouettes.) Larry: You mind if I pause it for a second? Jay: Sure, go ahead. Larry: Be right back! Jeremy: Okay. (Jay cracks his neck one way and then the other, grunting. As Larry clatters off-screen, Jeremy play his Game Boy Advance, Jay scratches in his ear, sniffs, hums "It's a Small World After All", and casually picks his nose. Just as the sound of a popcorn popper comes to a stop, Jay pulls out a big booger, which squishes between his fingertips. They gasps as they realizes Larry is coming back. Jeremy put away his Game Boy Advance, Jay frantically looks for a tissue; seeing none, he tries to shake it off his hand, then to flick it off. Finally he wipes it on the seat just as Larry returns, with a huge bag of popcorn.) Larry: Okay, I got the jumbo so we could all share. (He pauses for a beat, as he realizes Jeremy and Jay is just sitting there stock-still.) ...Were you just playing Game Boy and picking your nose? Jeremy: Nah! Jay: (indignantly) Nooo, I had an itch on the inside! (He grabs some popcorn and chows down, then clicks the remote. The movie resumes, with Jay, Jeremy and Lucas falling down until they miss the bed and fall on the floor) Jay: of course we miss a bed. (Jay, Jeremy and Lucas get off the floor) Lucas: Amazing! how we fall like that? (door knocks) Adam: (off-screen) Hello, can i come in? it Adam. Jeremy: it must be a hotel. (Jeremy opens the door) Jay: Um, that room is look like my parents bedroom. (Adam sit on bed) Adam: Everyone come sit on this bed, i need to talk something, (he shows paper) someone show me this paper. A plane tickets. (Jay, Jeremy and Lucas sit on bed) Adam: (he shows paper) someone show me this paper. A plane tickets. (Jay give paper) Jay: Let me see (Cut to plane tickets, "ToonAirlines Flight to: New York (5 Persons)" text on plane tickets) Jay: (off-screen) it a 5 persons tickets to New York. (fades to Jeremyville Airport) (Jay, Jeremy, Lucas and Adam get out of taxi) Jay: We made to the airport. (Jay, Jeremy, Lucas and Adam walk in the CGI airport) Jay: I hope there many of table up here. (Jay shocked) Jay: oh no, our flight is delayed in hours, (Jay running to Jeremy and Lucas) guys, i has horrible news! (Jeremy and Lucas walking to Jay) Adam: Jay, not now, i'm talking to this lady. Jay: our flight is delayed in hours. Larry: What hours? Jay: Larry? But who? Larry: I don't know what going on, but i teleport here. Jeremy: Who care, you alive! now the gang will here! now we goes to New York! Jay: But still.. that idiot bound that city. Adam: No worry, anywhere, we have a wait, for 1 hour delayed. Text: 1 hour later... (beeps) Airport Lady: (on the speaker) Attention, passengers, 1 hours delayed for New York has ended and the plane arrived shorty. if your travel New York, please has you ticket at gate 12, if your travel New York. the seven plane has now landed, and it now boarding. and this is last called of the flight in gate 12, in New York. Jay: Let go, guy. Part 6: Airplane Crash (Cut to inside CGI Airplanes) Jay: Nice sitting. Pilot: We are taking off past Jeremyville, next stop, New York. (CGI Airplane fly off) Larry: huh? (Larry disappear) Jay: AGAIN?! LARRY, WHERE ARE YOU!!!! Text: 2 hours later... Jay: Just realize, more people on this plane, i mean none, i mean berry. (beeps) (Jay run in the pilot place) Pilot: Um, it my left or is it my right? Jay: or you kidding me?! (Jay hold cups under pilot head) Jay: time to fix you up, it been nice knowing you buddy. (Jay drop cup on pilot head) Pilot: ALL RIGHT, PASSENGERS, YOU ARE NOW READY, LET DO THIS!!! Jay: Wait a minute!! (CGI Airplane fall down) Jay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! (cut to black) (CGI Airplane crash) (Cut to forest) (Pilot, Jay, Jeremy, Lucas and Adam get out of the plane) Pilot: We all got out safe, but i didn't sure what happens to poor Larry. Jay: Okay, guys, But we should not panic! We mustn't panic! (wait for one second) (Jeremy, Lucas and Adam panic anyway) Jay: Larry, where the heck could you be? (Cut to black) Part 7: Gree Jay (Cut to Larry trap inside of polaroid cell) Larry: So, you're one switch me and Jay in place, and the one that bound our big city, Gree... Jay. (Gree Jay reveal) Gree Jay: Yes Larry! I managed to get my hand on technology! As you can see! Because you trapped in a polaroid cell! (walks away and laughs evilly) MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA! Larry: (off-screen) No! Get back here!!! (Cut to Larry trap inside of polaroid cell) Larry: He so going paid. Dark Jay: He better give me a raise for this! (Cut to Jeremy) Jeremy: I am looking for a young thirteenth year old boy named Larry Chase. He wears blue-gray shirt and no hair! Girl: I'm sorry, but I have not seen anyone who looks like that around here lately! Well, good luck finding him. (Jeremy walk away) Jeremy: (narrating) So, Larry wasn't here and he was kidnapped Jay: You've been hangin' around with Larry again without me, haven't you? (Jeremy come in the room) Jeremy: Lucas, i look everywhere, i'm growing very weak. (Lucas cooking dinner) Lucas: going other room, dinner is almost ready, helping stay and help me out. Jeremy: I take pasta, thanks, i need to call other. Lucas: You do that while i chop the bead. (Jeremy eating his dinner) Jeremy: now to call the other. Jay: I think we get back to the hotel, it late, i'm cold, i'm hunger, i'm thirsty, i need to goes to the bathroom, and i so tired. Adam: We search all there street. (Jay's phone ringing) Jay: Where is my phone?! come on! (Jay pick up his phone, but he drop it) Jay: Oh great, drop it. I can't see anything! anything!! Adam: That ringtone, kickback dude! (Jay got his phone) Jay: Got it! Jeremy: (on the phone) get back to the hotel, guys, do you realize what time is it? (Jay and Adam running) Adam: Does everyone don't say hello anymore? (Jay and Adam made it to hotel) Jeremy: Thanks goodness, you guy are safe. Jay: Yeah, we know, let go in before we come ice. (fades to Jay, Jeremy, Lucas and Adam get in the bed) Jay: Okay, let just get some sleep, we find Larry tomorrow. Jeremy: Okay (sigh) (Jay turn the light and the screen went to black) Part 8: Larry need help (Cut to inside Spaceship) (Larry opens the door) Larry: Oh my God, Gree Jay stole one of our spaceship! that mean, i'm in other space. (X-Naut Fortress music from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door play) (Larry running thought the spaceship until he got out) (Larry jump the cliff) (Larry got here) Larry: i hope no one saw me. (Larry fall down the cliff, he goes to other spaceship) (Larry running thought the spaceship again until the door has passcode) Larry: Passcode? Great! (Larry hide from grads to enter passcode) (Larry will go in, he enter the passcode, he did it, and he goes to the room) Larry: (shocked) Camouflage! (Larry hide until grads walk away) (Larry open the door and the room door) Larry: This is it! Gree Jay has front this door. alright, let go! (Larry going open this door, but Dark Jay appears) Dark Jay: You are not going everywhere Larry: Well, i pull you! Dark Jay: (pull off) Ugh! Larry: Ha! (Larry going though that door) (Cut to Telepods room) Larry: there to much stuff in this room! (zoom in to Larry) Let see Jay still has UGR. (Camera trucks out to show the silhouettes; Jeremy pauses the movie.) Jeremy: UGR? What is that mean? Jay: That mean Universal Gadgets Radar. Jeremy: Oh, okay. (Jeremy resumes the movie.) (Cut to Jay in hallway in hotel) Jay: I think i will goes to midnight snack bar) (Jay's UGR ringing) Jay: my UGR. (Jay open his UGR, Larry in-screen) Larry: (in-screen) Jay, it me, Larry, i has bed news, i'm in spaceship on the planet has a space base, Gree Jay took a spaceship and made a base on this planet. Jay: (shocked) Larry, do you known the planet your on? Larry: (in-screen) I think Gree Vegas, but i can studding, anyway i need you guy to find a spaceship and save me! Gree Jay think i'm ultimate one. Jay: He is going to attack you? Larry: (in-screen) Yes, he says that, he going use my power and all technology to take over the universe, this is the final change, Jay. here of planet, i found this in Google, it in Gree Vegas, about 10 lightyear always, but with this ship, you get there about.. 12 minute, it sound crazy, but don't understand. my computer rans out of power. i'm using the one on the ship. Gree Jay: (off-screen) Get him!! Larry: Now i'm think someone is coming, good luck, and also goodbye. (UGR turn-off) Jay: i need to get there in time! Part 9: Spaceship/Dream Again Text: 1 Hour later... Jeremy Bird: I'm sorry, Steve, but, this junk is don't start!! Steve: We just wanted to Vegas or other planet! Adam: Steve and Jeremy Bird. Steve: What? Jeremy: We need your spaceship to get Gree Vegas! Jeremy Bird: Are you kidding me? that planet is danger! Steve: I still no idea, i has this spaceship for year now. Jeremy Bird: Yeah, but let me do this. (Jeremy Bird make space noses) Lucas: it stuck, it sound like this. (Lucas make a loud space noses) (Cut to CGI Spaceship) Text: Sometime later... (CGI Door open) Steve: This way everyone. (Jeremy running thought CGI Spaceship) Jeremy: So Hi-Def! (Cut to Spaceship bedroom) Jeremy Bird: This is where we sleep, these are bubbles that will good health. (Jay lay down in bed) Jay: Oh my gosh, a bed, finally. (Cut to outside of CGI Spaceship about to launch) (Lucas make a space noses to launch) (Outer Space play) (CGI Spaceship going to space) (Cut to space) (CGI Spaceship in space) (Cut to inside CGI Spaceship) Steve: All system, are to go. (Cut to Adam and Jeremy) Adam: Should we get helmet? Jeremy: No, Because Gree Jay setup all planet in Gree Vagas. Adam: we will be here soon. Jeremy: that i going to say. (Adam and Jeremy walking) (Cut to CGI Spaceship thought a moon in space) (Cut to Adam walking around the CGI Spaceship) (Cut to Jeremy and Jeremy Bird) Jeremy Bird: I'm wondering about Jay's sister and your girlfriends, they parody flooding the city by their tear by now. i feel bad, but we had to save Larry first. (Jay comes here) Jay: Guy, it lunch time. (Jay and his gang eating food and drinking juice) Lucas: (eating Pizza) This is so yummy Jeremy: I say. (Jay and Steve playing space tag) Steve: Space tag is so much fun Jay: Steve, how faster we even traveling anyway? Steve: Number do not dissuade. but Larry say we will get there 20 minute. Jay: How we survive with space hamlet without space shirt? Steve: technology, Duh, when we not flying in other space when we move. there are nothing here because there are no air. i'm just hoping that correct. (music stop) Jay: Hey, is that blue planet, Gree Vegas? (zoom in to CGI Gree Vegas planet) Steve: (off-screen) Yes, the coldest planet on animated system. different from Solar System. it going take us another day to take there. (Cut to Jay and Steve) Jay: Jeez, you telling me alot. Steve: Well, there too many question in the question. (Steve and Jay shocked) Steve: Oh my god! i break fourth wall! (crying) i just did it again becuase i just break fouth wall! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Jay: Um, let go back to the ship and get some shut'eye, by the way what you ship has a named? Steve: Yeah, it named the Grand Steve. (Fades to CGI Spaceship bedroom) Jay: Someone forgot to put on pajamas, we still in our clothes. Steve: Really, i don't know what your dream about, and thank a lot for woke me up from dream about All Grown Up gang grown to adults. Jeremy: Why are you dream it about that, All Grown Up! made by Nickelodeon and Klasky Csupo, and you never do that. Steve: Okay, i can't take it anymore, i wander All Grown Up gang was grown to adults about years? so Tommy and Kimi get married together. So they can be husband and wife and later together have a child! (Lucas woke up) Lucas: Oh my Gosh. (Zoom out to CGI Spaceship) Lucas: (off-screen) SHUT UP!!!! (CGI Spaceship bedroom broke down and Lucas goes back to sleep) Jeremy Bird: Nice job, Steve. Part 10: Gree Vegas (Cut to Gree Jay trap Larry in technology) Gree Jay: You'd better start praying now, you only have so much time left! (Gree Jay evil laugh) (Cut to Larry) (Larry shocked) (Cut to black) (Cut to Gree Vegas) Text: One Day Later... (pans to CGI Spaceship) Steve: Okay.. Guyy, You can come out now, you need move fast this is f-far if i go, i'm going stay here and g-guards. (Cut to space base) Text: 20 Minutes Later... (Jay, Jeremy, Adam, and Lucas go to space base out of cold) (Cut to inside of base) Jeremy: that was close, i almost die. Jay: But, i never freeze. Jeremy: Are you two all right? Adam: I think this is the end of both of us, it was too cold out here. (Adam and Lucas fall down in the floor) Lucas: My body is so small, i'm going go on without cold. Adam: This is nice place to sleep, maybe i could nap here. Jay: (sad) Lucas, no! please hold out! Jeremy: (sad) Adam, Jay, he is not waking up! Oh my god! why it has to come to this! Lucas: Jay, please remember this, you are great cartoon boy, please tell the good character vs bad character war for me. past down my life for generations to come. (Adam and Lucas die) Jeremy: (crying) They gone for good. Dark Jay: Look at that, they die for good, they never come back. Jay: (angry) How dare you say that! Larry: Nooo! (Jay and Jeremy shocked) Dark Jay: I think saving your other friend is more important than bickering with me! But good luck getting there! Part 11: Save Larry (Cut to Gree Vegas planet) (Cut to Gree Jay's lair) (Jay and Jeremy come here) Gree Jay: So, you've managed to make your little ways here? Oh bravo bravo! Jay: What are you going do with Larry power. Gree Jay: (angry) I am charging a laser beam to fire towards your planet! (Cut to Jay) Jay: No! (Cut to Gree Jay) Gree Jay: Yes! (Cut to Larry) Gree Jay: (off-screen) There will be no more Larry, Once the beam is fired everyone on Earth will become part of my army! (Cut to Gree Jay) Gree Jay: (angry) I'm sick of all the day said about my technology! It's time, I got a laugh for once! Larry: Oh my gosh! I'm dying. Jay: I will save you Larry! Gree Jay: Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin! (tips Jay) (ring) Gree Jay: Oh my god, it ready! Yes! Goodbye old Earth hello new Earth! We must disco party! Jay: Wait a minute? Jeremy: did you say? Larry: disco party? (Jay, Jeremy, Larry happy) (Larry break free) Jay, Jeremy, and Larry: Search is over!! (Gree Jay shocked) (Cut to Gree Vegas planet, CGI Giant Disco Ball appears from space and fornt of Gree Vages (Cut to Gree Jay's lair) Gree Jay: What the heck is going on? (Jay, Jeremy, and Larry running away from base) Jay: We are going back to our ship now, goodbye, and nice try, i put a disco ball font of laser. Larry: When i return to earth, i will get my power back. (Cut to Gree Vegas planet with CGI giant disco ball front of laser) Gree Jay: (off-screen) YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE JUST MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN YOUR LIFE!!! (laser bang front of CGI disco ball to destroy Gree Vegas) (CGI Spaceship fly away from Gree Vegas and go back to Earth) Gree Jay: (off-screen) I WILL GET YOU JAY! YOU WILL DIE YOU LITTLE!! (laser hit Gree Vegas and it explosive) Part 12: Ending/Credits (pans down to Jeremyville) (CGI Spaceship land here) Jay: i gotta get to my sister! (Jay running to his sister) (Cut to Officer room) Officer: i don't what are can't do, it seen you bother parody ran away. (Jay come here) Bella: OH MY GOSH, JAY, I FOUND YOU!! i'm worry sick about you. Jay: Bella, you never believe this, but it a long story, i save the world today, from the hand of Gree Jay, clone of Gree Guy! We lost a planet of Gree Vegas. hey it was cold, anyway, i going find Larry in New York, and we goes to space with spaceship, Gree Jay uses Larry power with technology to take over the universe. but me, Jeremy, and Larry stop him. i could not done it my friends, (sad) Whoever Adam and Lucas was dead. Bella: (hugs Jay) thanks glad you safe. remember your are my one greatest cartoon bother. Jay: (happy) you right, Bella, I'm Jay, and i'm a hero. (look at camera) all of the day work. (The iris wipe occurs on Jay's face, as it shrinks and disappears to orange background) Text: Fin (that mean The End) Jay: (narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats) Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Larry: (whimpering) It's over already? Jay: Well, Larry. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Jeremy: (brightening) Ooh, can we watch it again? Jay: Jeremy, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Bella: (entering in silhouette) Hey, what are you guys doing? (gasps as she sees the screen) You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Jay: Bella, we just finished. Show's over. Bella: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! (She grabs Larry's remote and begins rewinding.) Jay: Bella, No! Bella: (calling off-screen) Hey guys! We're gonna watch the movie! Jay: (despairing) Oh, no! Jeremy Bird: (entering, carrying a box of popcorn) Hey, I brought extra butter. Tina: (entering, walking along the seatbacks) Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Steve: You know what they say, Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. (The silhouette of SpongeBob SquarePants walks in and sits down.) Jay: What the... (Cube comes in, followed by Blockhead, Mr. Cube, BallCone, King Frankie, Sally, Tommy, and Edwin) Cube: Woah, excuse me... Blockhead: Excuse me... Mr. Cube: Excuse me... BallCone: Excuse me... King Frankie: Excuse me... Sally: Excuse me... Tommy: Excuse me... Edwin: Coming thru. Jay: Who is this crowd? (Cosmo and Wanda flies in and sits down in the middle, Peter, Eric, Buddy, Timmy, Honey Halfwitch and GIR are also seated in this row.) Jay: Hey, down in front! (In another row, Patrick Star, Stimpy, Ren, and Leslie are sitting; Itsy climb down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.) Itsy: Come on! Patrick: Ouch! Stimpy: Ow! My head. Ren: Hey, watch it! Leslie: Itsy, i'm glad to see you. (In still another row, Stickguy and Kenny sit at opposite ends of the row; Wilbur come in, followed by Nellie, Aranea, and Joy, Charlotte's three daughters. Switch to Jay's row, where he's holding two people apart to keep them from squashing him.) Jay: Hey, Watch it! (straining) Unnnh! (Jay's row has Phil the Cat, Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Phil and Lil DeVille, Sandy Cheeks, Ronald the Dog, and Dan the Mouse; Phil the Cat and Zim squeeze together, and Jay squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Jeremy as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.) Jay: (resigned) Okay, guys. You win. Jeremy: Sure you don't mind? Jay: (sincere) No worries. Somebody: Shh. Somebody: Sorry. Larry: Uh. guys... (the screen goes black) I still don't do so well in crowds. Text: Directed by Steve G. Text: Produced by Jeremy Carpenter Text: Screenplay by Robert Stainton Text: Written by Steve G., Finley Small, and Geo G. Text: Executive Producer Steve Samono Text: Associate Producer Michael Wildshill Text: Based on the the animated series of the same name created by Jeremy Carpenter and Hanna-Barbera. Text: Original Music Composed and Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams Text: Themes Composed by Danny Elfman Text: Editing by Geo G. Text: Production Designers Terry Ward Text: Art Director Robert Stainton Text: Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri Text: Head of Story Steve G. Text: Head of Animation Bella J. Text: Production Manager Jeremy Carpenter Text: Sound Designer Randy Thom Text: Casting by Jamie Thomason Text: Starring the Voice Talents of... Text: Spencer Klein as Jay, Adam Text: Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy Text: Tom Kenny as Larry Text: Nancy Cartwright as Lucas Text: Bella J. as Bella (Shows the scrolling closing credits) (Shows Paramount Pictures closing logo) Category:Transcripts